msphacker_informationfandomcom-20200213-history
TheCult
TheCult is a hacker on Moviestarplanet UK. According to her chat messages. She shall soon be making an account on the USA server as well. She is said to be to be the "New Anonymous". She is also known to stalk anyone who messages her because a lot like Pixi she is ALWAYS online 24/7. It has been proven that TheCult is really always online however, she is away from keyboard a lot. TheCult also announced that the Anonymous 2016 virus is coming, now the virus has been spreading about. She also claims that there could be a virus anyday, anytime. During the virus, TheCult and Anon were both online and it has been said that they have hacked over a hundred users. Anon and TheCult are dating in real life. The Start TheCult started in May 2016 and many people believed her to be fake. TheCult claimed to be angry and asked Anon to join her (they are dating eachother). Everytime TheCult is on duty, Anon is with her too and they usually go hacking together. TheCult and Anon have hacked a huge number of users, especially during the Anon Virus and some people stated that TheCult virus might be coming soon. TheCult is usually found in Horror Cafe; she can also sometimes be spotted in Monster Cafe. She moves around all the time looking at new victims. She then finds out their passwords. She changes your status to "Hacked by the TheCult - Nobody's safe -" and if she has enough time to, she will either delete your account or get it locked out forever. She sometimes also could change your status to "Mommy Won't Help You Now! -TheCult". It has also been proven that most of the accounts she has hacked, she has deleted. TheCult is not as popular as most hackers as she has just started hacking around a month ago. Look TheCult always shows up wearing a black mummy mask and shiny starter black hair to the side. She usually has white skin and some red and black dress with a white hem at the bottom of the dress. The dress reminds some people of Little Red Riding Hood. With the dress, comes a red cape attached to her back. She also has starter black boots up to her ankles. TheCult almost always has Anon on her bestie list. Anon can be found in her Extra Test account or in her common Deleted User accounts. Extra Facts It has now been proven that TheCult herself hacked Twisted Nerve and locked her out for life. Locking Twisted Nerve out also caused Miss Filly to have a rivalry with Anonymous and TheCult. It is also believed that the Anon Virus has took place because Anon and TheCult wanted to show to Grim that they are just as powerful as her. Many people have been making fake Cult accounts stating that they are the 'real Cult'. However though, Cult only has two REAL accounts on the UK sever currently and they are TheCult!! and TheCult2016. She always changes accounts, however those are her current ones. TheCult and Anon are trying to get Miss Mona (freakiixevil) to their side. According to some victims of TheCult, when you get hacked by her, a virus gets sent into your device and you get red flashes on your screen non-stop for a few hours. Apparently, you also might get Anon's 'Santa Laugh' coming out of your device as Anon and TheCult are proven to be working together. Also if you try to log in to your hacked account, an eerie pop-up saying "Mommy Won't Help You Now! -TheCult" will come up. TheCult is alot more dangerous then other hackers, as she is known to be the most damage-causing as she gets most accounts she hacks locked out. How to stay safe/protected Most of TheCult's victims are said to be hacked when they call her 'fake' over messages which winds her up. She also sometimes hacks random people in the chatroom she is in. Whatever you do, do NOT message her as straight away you get a higher chance of her hacking you. As previously mentioned, she apparently stalks everyone who messages her. She does not hack everyone who messages her though. If you do message her, try not to wind her up as her behaviour to most of her victims is not very kind. If you do see her in a chatroom, leave straight away and do NOT enter chatrooms with numbers on them as TheCult and Anon make them. Category:Activehackers Category:Hackers Category:Knownhackers Category:Prowlhackers